Fast Times At Peach Creek High
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With the kids growing up fast, they're gonna find that life throws its share of challenges and curveballs at them... but when a need for revenge outweighs a lifelong friendship, will they survive this unscathed? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Last Days Of Summer

_**A/N: Hello, y'all. First Ed, Edd N Eddy fic, currently catching up on The Big Picture Show. This story's set about three years after it aired so the majority of the Peach Creek kids are in high school now and finally adding my oc in after working on her character traits.**_

_**August 20th 2012…**_

Footsteps woke Eddy up, the 15 year old sitting up in his bed and stretching… and hearing some doors open in the kitchen before they closed and he heard other things being grabbed.

_'You and your habits.' _Eddy thought as he got up and quietly walked downstairs… and she turned around and smiled, her amber eyes sparkling.

"Mornin', Eddy." She greeted… and Eddy smiled slightly, the two hugging for a few seconds.

"First day of school again, Emma." Eddy responded as 15 year old Emma went back to fixing her lunch, which consisted of a peanut butter & grape jelly sandwich that she put in a Ziploc bag before closing it, strawberries in their own bag and a Gatorade.

"Try not to prank the teachers like you did last year." Emma replied as she put her lunch in her blue lunchbox with a freezer pack to keep it from spoiling and closed her lunchbox, her raven hair reaching her shoulders now and the right side of it pinned back a bit with bobby pins to fake an asymmetrical look… but she knew Eddy would prank someone.

She brushed a stray hair off of her grey skater dress and finished tying her black converse hi tops, Eddy seeing Tenoverten's Mulberry on her oval shaped nails and noticing that Emma's makeup consisted of plum blush and a doe eye look with winged eyeliner.

"Dad and Mom wouldn't like that if they were here." Eddy responded as he fixed his own lunch, a ham and mayo sandwich he put in a Ziploc bag and a snack size bag of Cheetos he put in his red lunchbox… and much like his sister did with her lunch, he put a freezer pack in his lunchbox and closed it.

_'They're too busy with their business trips to pay attention to us when they are here!' _Emma thought before they sat down after fixing breakfast and ate.

After they finished getting ready, they grabbed their lunchboxes and backpacks and waited for the bus… and when it showed up, they walked up the steps into the bus and sat down on separate seats, Eddy brushing stray hairs off of his black shorts and black tank top.

Emma crossed her legs and zoned out as the doors closed and the bus ride continued, _How Far We've Come_ by Matchbox Twenty playing on the radio… and the bus stopped again, the doors opening.

Kevin got into the bus before the doors closed, sitting down next to Emma as her seat was the only one without a second person in it.

"Hey, Doll." Kevin replied, brushing some dust off of his grey shorts and white shirt.

"Hey, Kev." Emma responded, _Stuck In The Metal _by Eagles Of Death Metal playing and both singing along to it and managing to relax as some of the others joined in.

Kevin noticed a look from Nazz before they looked away… the two had broken up a few weeks earlier and things felt awkward.

They had the same group of friends so the awkwardness spread to them with the exception of Emma… and Kevin couldn't help but admire her for managing to keep things peaceful between him and Nazz after the breakup.

The school bus finally stopped at Peach Creek High and the kids grabbed their backpacks and got out of the bus before going into the school… and since Emma's and Kevin's lockers were right next to each other, they opened them and started putting pictures on the walls.

"Another year…" Emma replied after some silence, closing and locking her locker.

"Yep, Doll… another year here." Kevin responded before closing and locking his locker door… and both leaning against their lockers. "It's not gonna be easy seeing her here every day." He replied.

"It's not but hopefully one day, things won't be so tense, Kev." Emma responded, her and Kevin hugging for a few seconds… and were startled by a flash of a camera before seeing Edd.

"For the board of school memories, you two. Heaven knows we'll treasure them." Edd replied before removing the picture from the Polaroid 600 camera and putting it up on the board… and Emma and Kevin smiled in a good natured manner as Edd took another picture of them and put it up on the board before they each went to their separate classes.

_'Well… here we go.' _Emma thought as she opened the door that led to Science and walked in… and the teacher, a man in his early 30s greeted her with an encouraging smile after seeing her schedule and handing it back to her.

"Don't be nervous, Emma. It'll all be okay." He explained before Emma sat down and crossed her legs.

And when Emma wasn't looking, a note was passed to her and she quickly hid it from the teacher's eyesight with a notebook before opening it.

_'What in the world is going on between you and Shovel Chin?!'_

Emma gave Eddy a look and shook her head before putting the note away as Ed walked in.

"Em!" Ed responded excitedly before they hugged, Emma glad that Ed had taken up good hygiene habits now before they let go and he sat down next to her… and Emma turned to Eddy.

"To answer your question, Kevin and I are only friends." Emma whispered before turning back to Ed… and Eddy knew that she was just leaving it at that for now.

_'For now, you two are… things are changing and I have a feeling they'll escalate.' _Eddy thought.

In the Spanish class down the hallway, Kevin saw a note on his desk and opened it… and saw Nazz's handwriting.

_'How dare you?! Did our relationship mean anything at all?!'_

Kevin hid the note and went on about his assignment… and Nazz was fuming.

She excused herself to go use the ladies restroom… and on her way back, she saw the pictures of Emma and Kevin.

_'Clearly I meant nothing or he wouldn't have moved on so quickly!' _Nazz thought bitterly before she took the photos down and went to the Photography class to make copies of them.

And after putting the original ones back up and putting the copies in a manilla envelope and going back to Spanish class, she put the envelope in her backpack.

And Nazz started plotting on how to get back at her ex and now former friend for what she perceived to be betrayal.


	2. To Know I'm Alive

_**August 4th 2012…**_

_Peach Creek Community Pool was quiet this time of night, something Emma was thankful for after the fight between her and Nazz at the bonfire… it wasn't the first time the two friends fought, it was normal for any pair of friends to have an occasional disagreement and then mend things later whether they were children, teenagers or adults._

_But this was worse than the past fights Emma and Nazz had gotten into with each other or the other kids in the neighborhood… Nazz had thrown a beer in Emma's face and blamed her for Kevin ending things and Emma responded by throwing her half full glass of vodka at Nazz and tackling her to the ground and the two hitting each other._

_They had been pulled apart and both left the bonfire in separate directions… and after getting cleaned off and changed at home, Emma left again and found herself at the pool._

_She shivered as it was chilly, which was normal in late summer as Peach Creek wasn't too far from Canada and the occasional cold front would blow through… and then felt a naugahyde jacket being put on her after hearing "You'll catch a cold out here if you're not dressed warmly enough."._

_Emma knew it was the same jacket that Kevin had taken away from Eddy after the fight between Edd and Jimmy at the pit a few years ago, just resized to fit Kevin's now muscular frame… and she saw Kevin and the two hugged._

_"I'm so sorry she went off at ya, Doll." Kevin responded as they let go, Who'll Stop The Rain by CCR playing on a nearby radio._

_"Trying to keep peace and civility won't be so easy at first but we all just can't take sides. We all grew up together." Emma replied as they sat down on the lounge chair, Kevin wrapping his right arm around her shoulders as she tiredly rested her head on his right shoulder… and Kevin held up a mostly empty bottle of Grey Goose vodka, letting Emma drink out of it first and him drinking out of it afterwards._

_"You know, what you were talking about back there at the bonfire… I can imagine you being an attorney, Doll. You've got a no nonsense nature and the determination for it. That and if I get in legal trouble, I can call you for advice." Kevin responded._

_"My advice would be say nothing not protected by attorney/client privilege. Cops tried using something against Lee and the DA wasn't happy about that." Emma replied, Many Too Many by Genesis playing on the radio and both smiling slightly. "Before I start dreaming about opening my own law firm in Westbrook again, let's get on back to the Cul-de-Sac because the others are gonna start looking for us." She responded before they stood up and left after Kevin threw the now empty bottle away._

_She attempted to slip the jacket off of her once they were outside of the McGee house but Kevin gently stopped her._

_"Keep it, Em. It's gonna get colder here before we know it." Kevin replied before they hugged and she walked into the house… and Kevin left._

_Emma wandered upstairs and into her room before closing the door, gently tugging the jacket closer to her and smiling after noticing the warm scent of Kevin's cologne… and finally pulling it off before carefully folding it, putting it on the dresser after changing into pajamas._

_As she hadn't reapplied her makeup after getting cleaned up, Emma brushed her teeth before she curled up into her bed and closed her eyes._

_And she hoped that she and Nazz could mend things…_

**Present time**_**, August 20th 2012…**_

The cold A/C blasting through the cafeteria basically left Emma no choice but to put on the jacket before she sat down at a table and grabbed her lunchbox before unlocking it… right as Kevin, Jonny, Plank and Rolf joined her.

Kevin sat next to Emma as they ate, Jonny looking to Plank who was propped against a book and moving his right ear close to Plank's drawn on mouth… and his eyes widening before he made a zipping motion over his mouth and continued eating.

Something about that gave Emma a bad feeling as she remembered Nazz taping up a piece of paper on the back of a dry erase board earlier.

"Emma girl!" Rolf responded loudly to get her attention, Emma jumping out of fright and Kevin glaring at Rolf.

"Apologise for that jumpscare!" Kevin replied, Rolf turning back to Emma.

"Rolf is sorry, Emma girl. But you're distracted, are you okay?" Rolf responded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be right back." Emma explained before she stood up and headed to the girls' restroom.

She walked into it, taking a deep breath after closing the door… and then saw Marie holding a paper she had found, handing it to Emma.

"This isn't gonna cool down anytime soon, Emma." Marie responded as Emma saw that on the paper was a copy of the pictures from earlier with handwriting below it.

_'I wish I never trusted you two to begin with! And by the time I'm through destroying your reputations, no one else will either!'_

Emma closed her eyes briefly and Marie knew that she was pissed, Marie lightly pulling her into a hug.

"Take a bit to calm down, okay? She's still upset after what happened and is just lashing out." Marie replied before they let go.

"And it's gonna stop one way or another. Thanks for letting me know, Marie." Emma responded before she left… and found Kevin.

They finished eating and put their lunchboxes away… and Emma slipped the paper to him, Kevin's brown eyes widening before he and Emma abruptly grabbed their things and left.

Standing up, Eddy followed after them from a distance… and Ed and Edd followed after him, Edd trying to talk Eddy out of this.

"Quiet, Sockhead! I don't know what's going on here and I don't like that or clandestine conversations!" Eddy responded through gritted teeth before the boys stopped a distance away, close enough to listen in but far enough to not be spotted.

"I can't believe she'd sink this far, she's the one that broke up with me!" Kevin replied as he held Emma's right hand in his left one in a platonic manner.

"She's regretting it but you both grew apart… so much for group civility, some close to us are gonna take sides even if they won't verbally admit it." Emma responded, Kevin lightly rubbing his left hand up and down her back.

Eddy narrowed his eyes and had to be physically dragged away by Ed and Edd as he was shouting… and Emma and Kevin looked back at each other, shaking their heads.

Her right hand remained clasped with his left one, Emma and Kevin feeling comforted by the small gesture.


	3. Different Walks Of Life

_**September 26th 2009…**_

_The shower felt so good after cleaning up and fixing the destroyed neighborhood… and 12 year old Emma felt relief that Ana and Evan as well as the other adults helped out after the kids explained it._

_Emma was also startled that they explained the truth on why they kicked Warren out as she had memories of Warren being a protective older brother when she and Eddy were little… but also had memories resurface of one of Warren's friends breaking her right ankle while the friends were high and the incident enraging Warren to where he nearly beat his friend to death._

_Emma stopped the shower, drying off and wrapping an oversized red towel around her and wringing the water out of her shoulder length raven hair with a white towel after exiting the shower… and looking at the mirror after applying antiperspirant to her freshly shaven underarms._

_She closed the antiperspirant and put it on the marble countertop… and Emma put on a pair of red panties before putting the towels up to dry, getting into pajamas and going into her room as Move Along by All American Rejects played at a low volume on the radio._

_Emma turned it up a bit, singing along to the song… and feeling like it described everything that they had all been through during the past few days._

_Her nails fixed up with Essie's Fill The Gap and Essie's Angora Cardi, Emma washed and dried her hands and walked downstairs… and she was greeted with a warm hug from Evan, who lightly rubbed his daughter's back before they let go._

_"No one's ever gonna hurt you kids again, we promise. We're gonna be around more and don't be afraid to turn to us for help. Eddy, that goes for you too." Evan responded as Eddy, also in pajamas, wandered into the living room._

_"Understood, Dad." Eddy replied._

_Everyone ate afterwards, feeling better now._

_But they had no idea that the peace would be disrupted again…_

**Present time**_**, August 20th 2012…**_

Trouble was brewing and Emma knew it when she was in the Girls' locker room to get ready for Gym class at almost 2 in the afternoon, the last class of the day.

In a pair of black shorts, black sneakers and a slightly oversized white tank top, Emma joined the others… and the tension was suffocating as the others looked away from her and Kevin.

"Anyone who believes the rumors are morons, Doll." Kevin whispered as he had his left arm around Emma to shield her from the looks that some of their longtime friends were giving them.

"You're right, I just wish Nazz hadn't riled people up." Emma responded, her voice kept low before they heard the coach blow the whistle.

Settling into a game of dodgeball with Ed, Eddy, Rolf and Jonny on their team, Emma managed to dodge being hit… until a ball smacked her right in the face and she had to be helped up as Lee, May and Marie turned their anger towards Nazz.

"Emma, hold still!" Edd responded, lightly scolding the ravenette as she tried to move his hands away… and Emma ran right at Nazz, tackling her and the two fighting against each other.

It took a few attempts but the two were pulled apart and Nazz was dragged out of the classroom… and Emma saw not one but two new faces, two girls that she and the others met last week.

"She's pretty beaten up, Maxie." Lynette responded softly.

"What the hell happened here?" Max asked.

"Misunderstanding led to a brawl. Since it's almost the end of the day, I'll let you and Nazz off with a warning. Please try to talk things out." Mr. Antonucci explained.

"Yes, sir." Emma responded.

In the nurse's office after grabbing her backpack and putting her dress, jacket and boots in it, Emma was checked over and given an ice pack for her bruised right eye… and Kevin lightly held it to Emma's eye after she washed her makeup off.

"Talk to her, not sure about that one now." Emma replied as she took the bobby pins out of her hair and put them in her backpack, Kevin lightly resting his right hand on the left side of her face.

"It'll take time for things to calm down, Doll." Kevin responded before the two hugged.

At home, Emma went up to her room and into her bathroom… and closed and locked the door before she stripped down, started the shower up and walked into it.

She closed the door, letting the water soak her and used some of her Not Your Mother's Curl Talk conditioner before brushing her hair and clipping it up before grabbing her scrubby brush and Dove Moisturizing Lavender Oil and Chamomile scented body wash… and closed the bottle before gently scrubbing the body wash into her skin.

Emma rinsed it off after grabbing the detachable shower head, rinsing the soap off of the scrubby and putting the scrubby back on the rack… and letting her hair down, rinsing the conditioner out.

After washing her face with the soap, Emma washed it off and turned the water off before drying off and wrapping the towel around her body… and exiting the shower, applying antiperspirant to her underarms.

Emma pulled on a pair of purple hiphugger panties, a pair of black and white plaid pajama pants and black oversized shirt following… it was still summertime but it was cool and comfortable outside now because of a cold front having blown in from Canada.

_I'll Take Everything _by James Blunt played on the radio in Emma's room as she finished her homework, Emma looking at the window and seeing the clouds moving in and turning stormy.

"Every time this time of year." Emma responded quietly as she found herself stretching out on the bed, her hair still damp from the shower… and she found herself missing hers and Nazz's friendship.

_Devils & Dust _by Bruce Springsteen played on the radio, Emma softly singing along to it.

Also listening to the song in his room at his home, Kevin sang along to it… and he looked at pictures of him and Emma from the Peach Creek End Of Summer carnival from last week, seeing one where both had their tongues out at the camera after eating blue ice cones.

That was also the day that they were the first two in Peach Creek to meet Max and Lynette, who had explained that they were from Los Angeles, California.

_'Welcome to small town life, you two. Hope you adjust okay.' _Kevin thought.

_**August 21st 2012…**_

Her bruises covered with yellow color correcting concealer and liquid foundation that fit her slightly tanned skin tone, Emma applied a dusty mauve colored blush and medium pink eyeshadow on her upper eyelids… and dabbed a bit of Japanese Blossom scented perfume onto her neck and wrists.

She followed that up with black liquid eyeliner in a cat eye look and mascara before hearing "Small town life is boring!" before hearing "Well, I wasn't the one who tried to burn Los Angeles to the ground, Lynette!" and looked out of her bedroom window, seeing Max and Lynette.

Emma grabbed her backpack, brushing a stray hair off of her grey oversized _'Party at Kevin's house!' _tank top and cropped green cargo pants before going downstairs and knocking on the door to Eddy's room… and hearing him yell _"Hit the road!"_, Emma rolling her eyes.

"If you slept through your alarm again, I'm not covering for you, Eddy!" Emma responded before hearing Eddy stand up and waiting for him to get ready for the day.

As they met up with the others at the bus stop to go off to school after eating and brushing their teeth, Emma lightly applied a mauve lipstick to her lips before twisting it down and closing it to set it in her backpack.

She kept her lunchbox in one hand… and saw a text from Ana.

_'Sorry that we missed yours and Eddy's first day of school, sweetheart. We'll be home when you get back, we promise.'_

_'Okay, Mom. You and Dad get back home safely.' _Emma responded.

But she still felt agitated that there were hardly any adults around in the Cul-de-Sac… it didn't feel right to her.


End file.
